


Pie

by alafaye



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor did it deliberately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irishvampire13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=irishvampire13).



> Written for irishvampire13 who prompted "You wouldn't dare".

It doesn't matter how often they do this or how often she's been back in time, stepping out of the Tardis into the past always takes her breath away. There had been the Jurassic age on Earth (almost getting trampled on); attending a play in Athens (and then casting their votes to fight for freedom); getting caught up in the ancient sacrifice of the Aztecs (though again almost getting trampled on as the Doctor remembered then what sacrifice was going on and wanted to stop it). 

This time was no different.

The period of transition from radio to movie--a comedy that had been performed many times over the radio waves was now being performed live, broadcast to hundreds of viewers. And they had front. Row. Seats.

"You look like a movie star," he whispered to her as they sat down.

She smiled. "And you, sweetie, look not unlike a star yourself."

Given the looks from their fellow audience members, the statements were likely true. It was one of the things she adored about time travel--the costumes! So much to wear and enjoy (though she heartedly disapproved of corsets) and try. It was like being five years old, getting into...well. She supposed it was, anyway. She turned back to the stage where the actors had just walked on. They gave a little introduction and then the stage manager was calling for quiet on the set, they were live in five, four, three...

Lights. Applause sign. Laugh sign. Banana peel. Her cheeks were hurting three minutes in and her sides five minutes in. 

"Now, we need an audience volunteer!" the main comedian called out. "Come now, don't be shy!"

The Doctor's hand shot up, too eager by half. River's eyes widened--she loved all of this, but getting involved. No, thank you, sweetie. "Don't you dare," she hissed.

"What's a bit of fun?" the Doctor teased, grin wide.

River sighed. The comedian beamed at them and pulled them _both_ out of their seats. In short order, they were caught up in the little comedy and she was soon reaching for a cream pie that was brought onto the set.

The Doctor's eyes widened, but his eyes were dark with humor. "You wouldn't dare."

She smirked. "Wouldn't I, sweetie?"

He lifted his chin. "Do it. I dare you."

She turned to the audience. "Well?"

The actors got the audience cheering and with a little shrug, she sent it flying. It landed right on his face and she laughed, delighted. That would show him, volunteering them for this. She gasped as a pie landed right back in her face. She fumed, eyes narrowed. The Doctor crowed and lifted both arms, triumphant.

Oh, he would pay for that. This dress was Vesillian silk--no other like it in the universe. Her eyes cut to the Doctor and he winked at her, as if he knew. That sly devil. She would need to plan very carefully now. Very carefully.


End file.
